familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lindauer family of Strasbourg
This article pertains to the Lindauer family of Strasbourg, Alsace, France. Proven Relations The following is a list of all known Lindauer families of Strasbourg. Gaps between the families indicate that they have not yet been linked, although this appears to be a single family. *Johann Martin Lindauer (bef1732-?) (married Catharina Salome Hey) **Johann Daniel Lindauer (bef1747-?) and Catharina (Maria) Salome Ackermann ***Magdalena Salomé Lindauer (1764-aft1836) (christened at Neue-Kirche) and Johannes Burger (Magdalena widowed and living at 5 Des Orphelins in 1836) ****Jean Geofroi Burger (c1796-aft1836) and Salomé Marguerite Flach *****Frédéric Gustave Burger (c1826-aft1836) *****Sophie Frédérique Burger (c1829-aft1836) *****Charles Guillaume Burger (c1836-aft1836) (5 months old in 1836 census) ***Johann Friedrich Lindauer (bef1777-?) and Maria Dorothea Bach (married 1792) ***Maria Magdalena Lindauer (1769-?) (christened at Neue-Kirche) **Johann Jacob Lindauer (bef1751-1812) and Margaretha Salome Schropp (married 1766) *Eléonore Lindauer (c1773-aft1836) and François Pauze (c1766-aft1836) Address in 1836: 34 Faubourg de Saverne *Jean Frederic Lindauer (bef1791-?) and Marie Salome Beysser **Guillaume Gustave Lindauer (1806-?) Jean Frederic may be the same person as Johann Friedrich Lindauer (bef1777-?), above. *Jean Jacques Lindauer (bef1792) and Marie Madeleine Gunther **Jean Jacques Lindauer II (1807-aft1836) who married first Elisabeth Guillaumine Kobelt (1806-bef1841) prior to 1836 and second Anne Diemer in 1841 ***Jean Jacques Lindauer III (1836-?) (born September 19, 1836) Jacques II & Elizabeth resided at 20 Sainte Elisabeth in 1836. Jacques was a business owner. *Jean Jacques Lindauer (bef1795) and Sophie Chretienne Bauer **Marie Louise Lindauer (1810-?) **Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) ***Lindauers of New York City **Sophie Jeanne Eleanore Lindauer (c1818-aft1836) and Felix Charles Maximilien Reuss (1806-aft1836) (son of Louis Chretien Reuss and Marguerite Salome Bauer) ::: Sophie's address in 1836: 24 Des Hallebardes (living as servant in Reuss household) *Charles Lindauer (c1808-aft1850) and Elisabeth Amelie Bolster (married 1838) **Sophie Amelie Lindauer (1842-1848) **Caroline Elisa Lindauer (1844-1849) **Marie Louise Lindauer (1850-1855) Charles resided at 36 Rue des Hallebardes in 1836. He was an engraver. *Gustav Adolph Lindauer (bef 1859-?) and Elise Kampmann **Johanna Bertha Lindauer (1874-?) **Friederike Sophie Lindauer (1882-?) *? Lindauer **Julie Lindauer (c1796-aft1836) and Philippe Goetz (c1793-aft1836) ***Philippine Julie Goetz (c1820-aft1836) ***Henriette Emilie Goetz (c1823-aft1836) **Madeleine Salomé Lindauer (c1798-aft1836) and Frederic Henri Gerold (?-bef1836) ***Frédérique Valérie Gerold (c1824-aft1836) Both sisters living at 19 Quai des Bateliers in 1836 *Louis Lindauer (c1810-aft1836) (resided at 67 Quai Saint Nicolas in 1836, occupation: innkeeper) *Frédérique Lindauer (c1804-aft1836) (married Jean Jacques Zabern, son of Thibaud Zabern) Living at 151 Quai des Chevaux in 1836 Interpretation The following interpretation of the data is proposed by Kevin Borland, but the additional connections (beyond the above separated trees) have not yet been proven: *Johann Martin Lindauer (bef1732-?) (married Catharina Salome Hey) **Johann Daniel Lindauer (bef1747-?) and Catharina (Maria) Salome Ackermann ***Magdalena Salomé Lindauer (1764-aft1836) (christened at Neue-Kirche) and Johannes Burger (Magdalena widowed and living at 5 Des Orphelins in 1836) ****Jean Geofroi Burger (c1796-aft1836) and Salomé Marguerite Flach *****Frédéric Gustave Burger (c1826-aft1836) *****Sophie Frédérique Burger (c1829-aft1836) *****Charles Guillaume Burger (c1836-aft1836) (5 months old in 1836 census) ***Maria Magdalena Lindauer (1769-?) (christened at Neue-Kirche) ***Eléonore Lindauer (c1773-aft1836) and François Pauze (c1766-aft1836) (Address in 1836: 34 Faubourg de Saverne) ***Johann Friedrich Lindauer (bef1777-?) = Jean Frederic Lindauer (bef1791-?) (married first Maria Dorothea Bach in 1792 and second Marie Salome Beysser before 1806) ****Guillaume Gustave Lindauer (1806-?) ***Jean Jacques Lindauer (bef1792) = Jean Jacques Lindauer (bef1795) (probably born in the late 1770s) ****Julie Lindauer (c1796-aft1836) and Philippe Goetz (c1793-aft1836) *****Philippine Julie Goetz (c1820-aft1836) *****Henriette Emilie Goetz (c1823-aft1836) ****Madeleine Salomé Lindauer (c1798-aft1836) and Frederic Henri Gerold (?-bef1836) *****Frédérique Valérie Gerold (c1824-aft1836) (Both Julie and Madeleine living at 19 Quai des Bateliers in 1836) ****Frédérique Lindauer (c1804-aft1836) (married Jean Jacques Zabern, son of Thibaud Zabern, living at 151 Quai des Chevaux in 1836) ****Jean Jacques Lindauer II (1807-aft1836) who married first Elisabeth Guillaumine Kobelt (1806-bef1841) prior to 1836 and second Anne Diemer in 1841 (father definitely Jean Jacques, mother was Marie Madeleine Gunther; Jacques II & Elizabeth resided at 20 Sainte Elisabeth in 1836. Jacques was a business owner.) *****Jean Jacques Lindauer III (1836-?) (born September 19, 1836) ****Charles Lindauer (c1808-aft1850) and Elisabeth Amelie Bolster (married 1838. Charles resided at 36 Rue des Hallebardes in 1836. He was an engraver.) *****Sophie Amelie Lindauer (1842-1848) *****Caroline Elisa Lindauer (1844-1849) *****Marie Louise Lindauer (1850-1855) *****Gustav Adolph Lindauer (bef 1859-?) and Elise Kampmann ******Johanna Bertha Lindauer (1874-?) ******Friederike Sophie Lindauer (1882-?) ****Louis Lindauer (c1810-aft1836) (resided at 67 Quai Saint Nicolas in 1836, occupation: innkeeper, born late 1809 or early 1810) ****Marie Louise Lindauer (1810-?) (father definitely Jean Jacques; mother was Sophie Christine Bauer (1778-1834); Marie was born in November) ****Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) *****Lindauer family of Manhattan, New York ****Sophie Jeanne Lindauer (c1818-aft1836) and Felix Charles Maximilien Reuss (1806-aft1836) (son of Louis Chretien Reuss and Marguerite Salome Bauer); Sophie's address in 1836: 24 Des Hallebardes (living as servant in Reuss household) **Johann Jacob Lindauer (bef1751-?) and Margaretha Salome Schropp (married 1766) Please do not take the above consolidated tree as fact, as a number of assumptions are made strictly based on ages and names. Further documentary research is required at this stage. This is merely one researcher's best educated guess at how the seemingly related families in the previous section connect to one-another. Lindauers in present-day Strasbourg *There is presently a commercial insurance business called "Cabinet Lindauer et d'Andlau" located at 6, Allée Robertsau in Strasbourg. The business' telephone number is: +33 3 88 60 78 57 Beyond Strasbourg Researcher Kevin Borland speculates that Johann Martin Lindauer (c1720-?) may have been the son of Johannes Jacobus Lindauer (c1702-aft1722) of Hegenheim, Alsace, France, who married Maria Zumstein. Beyond France The Lindauers are believed to have originated in Lindau, Germany, on Germany's southern border with Switzerland. The French homeland of the Lindauer family (i.e. Alsace-Lorraine) borders Germany and Switzerland, and as such, the first generation of Alsace Lindauers (i.e., Johannes Martin's suspected father Johannes Jacobus) probably migrated to Alsace from a neighboring portion of Germany or Switzerland. Research on the Lindauer families of these areas may reveal the parents of Johannes Jacob. Strasbourg, France Category:Families of France Category: Lindauer (surname)